Come Out and Love
by KingdomNami18
Summary: Marshall Lee's always been in love with Prince Gumball. When the night of the Prince's ball comes along, Marshall ends up hanging out with him and admitting things. What seemed to be an innocent love turns out to be more troublesome.THERE! RATING CHANGED!
1. Chapter 1

I watched as Fionna ran across Ooo with Cake. They were so carefree… They didn't have any worries, like parents, or loves. They just had each other. Ew, okay that just sounded wrong. Cake had that horse-guy. Oh, I'm Marshall Lee. Call me Marshall or Marsh. Most people do.

Okay, so Fionna may not have someone, but she did have a crush on Prince Gumball. That was weeks past, though. Before it all happened. Maybe I should explain from the beginning.

Prince Gumball's ball sucked like lollipops. I was bored like normal and just ended up floating around the whole thing. I noticed Fionna entering and gave her a "yo" sign before floating on. That's when I noticed Gumball leaving with her.

Out of sheer curiosity where the love of my life was going with Fionna was going, I floated out just a little before flying up to his room. Somehow, a battle between the Ice Queen and Fionna had sprung into action, and things had happened. When Ice Queen was powned, Gumball asked Fionna to go on a date with him. Sure, it hurt me, but I knew it would never work between us, so I said to just sit back and watch.

"I think the reason I got all these guy friends, and no boyfriend, is because I don't really wanna date any of 'em!" Fionna stated happily. I almost giggled at Gumball's reaction. Then, when she went on about the Ice King, Gumball finally started inching towards the door. As he left his room, I floated above the castle to watch where he went.

He went towards the balcony. (A/N I know, too much like my other story. Shut the fuck up.) As he sat to sulk, I flew next to him.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I asked nicely. I knew he didn't really like me, but I had to try. He gave another sigh and explained everything that had happened that day. I wasn't expecting the whole Ice queen thing, but I was still supportive.

"So now you know… Go ahead and get annoying." Ouch. That one hurt.

"I have no reason to. I know how you feel, anyways." He looked at me incredulously. I looked back at him, shoving the answer into my eyes.

'I'm not kidding. I have no reason to lie to you, Gumball.' I seemed to say. His expression changed to one of shock.

"Oh! You- You've been rejected?" I gave a sad smile and asked for his hand. He looked at it with a curious and confused expression.

"I'll explain everything while we get away. I can't say it here." He nodded curtly and took my hand. I wrapped my other arm around his waist and we flew off into the night. When I felt like we were far away enough, I started talking.

"I haven't been directly been rejected, but I know I will be and I already am. This person I love… They like someone else. Of the opposite sex, I should say." I could feel Gumball gasp.

"Yeah yeah… I'm bisexual, but I'm in love with a dude. Shut up…" He didn't seem any different. I sighed myself and started flying down to the edge of Ooo, and the beginning of Aaa. When his feet touched the ground, I let go of him. We sat on the grass. He leaned towards me and started questioning.

"Who is it? Why do you assume it's a no? Are you sure he likes someone else?"

"I'm pretty sure he's a straight as a circle, but you never know. He asked this person on a date, and she was beautiful, so yes. I'm pretty sure he likes her." He stared at me with curiosity.

"So who is it?" He asked impatiently. I put a finger to his lips and smiled sadly again.

"I can't tell you…" He huffed and crossed his arms.

"May I ask why not?" He said between calmly and beyond pissed. My eyes started to tear over.

"Because it'll tear me apart." My smiled remained as a tear slid down my cheek. He quickly backed away from the topic and went straight to comforting me. I covered my eyes with my hand and wept as he tried and failed miserably at calming me down.

"Marshall! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Please, don't cry…" He started by holding my shoulder, and eventually enveloped me in a hug.

"Does it really hurt that much?" He asked quietly after fifteen minutes passed. I'd calmed down quite a lot. An occasional hiccup here and there, but no more tears.

"… Yes… Knowing he can't- no, he doesn't love you back… It tears you apart…" He held me tighter.

"Well, I'm always here for you, Marshall… I'll ALWAYS be here for you…" I couldn't believe that I was contemplating this. Before I had a chance to chicken out, I'd blurted it.

"It's you." Those two simple words were enough courage for me to look up to stare into his glistening blue eyes.

"What?" I quickly kissed his lips before getting up and walking away. About twenty yards later, he was sprinting to catch up to me. The gap started to close slowly. We were getting closer to Ooo. The yards came to feet, which quickly came to inches, and then he was right beside me, speeding up slightly to stand in front of me.

He stopped. I stopped. My tears were back, and I was desperately trying to hold them back. My face was downcast. I felt an arm slowly envelope my waist, and a hand rest on the small of my back. His other hand came up to my face and slowly drifted from my cheek to my chin. I felt the pads of his fingers gently tilt my downcast head up to meet his eyes. When I tried to look to the side, his pointer finger and thumb ended up tilting my head back to his gaze.

When I laid my eyes on his face, his cheeks were flushed, he was still breathing hard, his eyes were half lidded, and his mouth was open a little as he panted.

"You never listened to my answer. And that boy you're in love with, he does like a girl, but since she said no, he quickly found someone he was sure would say yes. He's hoping they say yes." He stared through me. I blushed. I also realized that he was doing the girl thing where I'm the female. Aw hell no. I grabbed his face and slammed my lips onto his. I slid my hands down to his waist. He slowly slid his up to my neck.

I pulled away and licked his lip before fully pulling my face away from his. He followed my lips for a few seconds before moving back a little. I rested my forehead against his.

"Well he says yes, but he demands to be the man in the relationship." His face was glazed with happiness and a look that I couldn't read.

"He doesn't care as long as they can continue this later." I laughed and nodded. We walked all the way back to his castle where the party surely died down by now. Our hands were entwined all the way there.

I smiled at the fond memory, and went back to my bass, waiting for Gumball to call me.


	2. Chapter 2

After we'd gotten back to the castle, most of the party had cleared. I guess without the host, it all bombed.

Doing a quick once-over for anyone who might have been left wandering the castle with Gumball, I grabbed his hand and dragged him up to his room. Once reaching said destination, we were both panting, and a tad sweaty. I wiped my face once before looking over at Gumball. Coming out to him hadn't been that hard.

I must have been staring for a good while, because Gumball was looking back at me, and then smiling. He moved a little closer to me, and wrapped his hands around my neck. Connecting his fingers and gently rubbing his thumbs on the sides, lazily looking through me once again. I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist and pecked his lips. He took that as a sign to bury his face in my collar bone.

"So," He breathed softly. "What should we do now? I mean, we… Are we a couple?" I was taken aback by the question; I was hoping he knew.

"I… I-I guess we are… I mean… Whatever you want us to be, I'll gladly go along with it. You'll always be labeled mine, though." I felt him smile even more.

"Good. I think we're dating. I'm actually dating someone. Whoo!" He gave a lazy whoop of excitement. He seemed exhausted. I started to move to the bed when I realized he'd fallen asleep in my arms. Aw. He's fucking ADORABLE!

I laid his form on the bed, wondering why the fuck everything he owned was so damn PINK. I like his pink-ness, but really… This was… Crazy. I loved it.

Somehow I'd fallen asleep amongst the excitement that night. I felt… Awake. Refreshed. I hadn't felt that way before… Before I'd MET Gumball. So it's been 18 years of his life…

I was suddenly shaken out of my thoughts when I felt him squirm. Ah, my baby was awakening.

"Good morning, cutie." I whispered in his ear. He shuddered out of pleasure and wrapped his arms around me tighter. Oh yeah…

"Why do you cling to me? I'm freezing cold." I asked. His only response was to sit up and wrap himself even more into my side.

"Not to me. To me, you're warm. Almost like my only heat source."

"But you're gum. I could melt you if I'm too hot."

"You're just right for me." That was it. I tackled him to the bed and gave him a good morning kiss. I sat up and wrapped my arm around him and lifted him into my lap. I could only chuckle at his blush. I kissed it, and lay back down. I held his head that he's burrowed back into my collar bone.

The plan was to start as soon as Gumball gave me that call. I waited.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed since Gumball and I had gotten together. It was just nice. We acted like a couple, and no one bothered us.

It was now three months since I'd become an official couple with Gumball. We were having an annual dinner night with Fionna and Cake. Cake may have been sitting as far away as Fionna would allow her from me, but that didn't stop her from nearly ripping my face apart when I scared her.

I was in the kitchen peeling the potatoes for the mashed potatoes we were going to have with other things when Gumball came in to help me.

"How have you feigned, Marshy?" He called tauntingly. I snickered at his attempt of annoying me and slapped his fine, bubble butt as he came to stand next to me.

"I was doing well. Then you stole my heart." I whispered in his ear. It was…. An apology for slapping his ass so hard. He gave a playful growl (or an attempt. We're working on it together.), and kissed my cheek. I thought I'd heard a small gasp, but I paid no mind to it. We were thinking of coming out anyways.

I sighed contently and went back to peeling the potatoes. I grabbed the masher and started slamming them down on the poor potatoes and screamed, "DIE POTATOES!" before Gumball would reply with a, "Nnnnoooooo!". It was sort of our thing.

Later that night when Fionna and Cake were over, we ate our meal in silence before Gumball tapped my wrist twice. That was the signal for telling people about us. I inhaled before standing up.

"Fionna," I started calmly. "Would you mind leaving your weapons on the couch for a second? We have something to tell you both, and we'd rather not die if you don't like the news." Fionna, albeit suspiciously, set her bad on the couch and walked back over to the table. Gumball started from my look.

"Girls, Marshall and I, we're- Well, um…" Cake interrupted his nervousness with a freak out.

"They're dating, all right? THIS IS WHAT I COULDN'T TELL YOU EARLIER TODAY! I'M SORRY, FI!" Everyone stared at the cat. Sure, she broke our news for us, but she was going ballistic. Fionna turned to us.

"You two… Are together?" I nodded and took Gumball's hand gently. Fionna nodded her approval- at least, that's what we think it was- before smiling softly and holding Cake.

"Cake, I'm fine with it. Now I can date the Ice Queen and not feel weird about it being a secret." I stared at her, and Gumball clapped. It was quite a sight… Cake was going ballistic all around the room, I was staring with my jaw down wide, Gumball was clapping and a little creeped out by Fi dating the Ice Queen, and Fionna was smiling. Almost like an idiot, but she was funny looking, so I didn't complain.

"Ah haha… Well, I guess we'll see you gals tomorrow?" I asked, totally exhausted from all that excitement. Fi smiled and dragged Cake home. I let air fall out of my mouth for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night.

We were out. Well, with two people down, God knows how many to go…

I played a few bass notes for Final Fantasy 7's ending, and waited. Gumball would call any second now.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks passed by like flying colors. Gumball and I were starting our sixth month of being together and we've barely gotten anywhere. We were fine with it, too. Sure, I'd playfully grope him inappropriately, but he'd do it back and it'd never go any farther. It was our own little joke or game.

Fionna and the Ice Queen came over for dinner every night since two months ago and Cake had to live with two people she despised being a person she loves' significant other. That's why we let her bring Lord Monochromicorn. Everything was smooth.

That is, until Gumball started showing some signs.

Every time I'd playfully grope him, he'd arch into it. He'd mewl from me licking him, and he'd even grind us harder than usual. I knew it couldn't be because of sex… He never really cared for it, but… Holy shit he wanted it. All those dirty actions were his way of saying he was ready.

He'd gone out to the market today to get more edible items… We'd either eaten them all in the past six months, or they'd gone rotten.

I pushed my phone up and got to my contacts.

Damn this phone for going in order from who'd I'd put in my contacts…

Let's see… Namine… Veronica… Jacqueline…. James… Fionna and Cake….. Sam…. Zak…. Gumball!

I quickly pressed the call button and realized something; Gumball was second to last in my contacts. I face-palmed and listened to the ringing. Finally, Gumball answered about ten rings in.

"Hey Marshall. Sorry I didn't pick up sooner. I was loading the last bag into the wagon." I smiled fondly.

"Gumball, do you want sex?" I listened to him stutter for a few minutes before cutting in with a laugh.

"Come home as quickly as you can. I'll be waiting." I hung up and sat on the couch. He was at least twenty-six minutes away from home. Somehow, he'd gotten here in thirteen. He'd thrown everything into the kitchen and had jumped into my lap in no time. He'd immediately smashed his lips onto mine.

"Welcome home." I stated after he'd backed up a little. He'd panted out a, "hi" and slammed his lips back to mine. I ran my hands over his waist. He moaned softly and I licked his lips. He immediately opened up for me. Our tongues battled before I realized he was straddling me. I smiled into the kiss and gently grabbed his ass. He pulled back from the kiss and gasped. I'd never really touched his butt like that. It was really new and I guess he liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

After he's grown of out his shock, Gumball had smashed his hips into mine. I grinded back with just as much force. I could hear him panting. He so wanted it. I held his hips delicately. After all, he WAS just gum.

"So," I started "… How long… Have you wanted… THIS!" He really ground his hips into mine on 'this', thus making it hard to say. We stopped, knowing it'd be gross to cum in out pants.

"A few days, I guess… Weeks?" He managed out. I kissed his lips softly and he returned it.

"Should we take this to the bedroom? I can't really ravish you good enough on a couch. Even if it IS really roomy. People also have to sit here." I stated. He'd pulled me up and into the hallway in no time. We'd run all those flights just for something that could take an hour or less. It was that important.

He opened the door and pulled me in before pushing me onto the bed. He closed and locked the door, before turning around and giving me a lust-filled smile. I motioned for him to come, and he sprinted towards me. He leapt into my open arms and kissed me again.

I slowly started to peel off his shirt. He may not sweat, but he does get sticky. He removed my two shirts and pet my now bare shoulder. He trailed his hand down my chest and to my stomach. He took a shuddery breath in and released it. Nothing was going to ruin his high. This was his really sexy dream.

I grabbed his hand and brought it to my mouth. I kissed his knuckles and his palm.

"It's an honor to love you…" I whispered. He just blushed at smiled. I leaned my forehead against his.

"I kissed him once more before sliding his pants off. He'd already removed his shoes and socks, and I wasn't wearing any to begin with. He removed my pants as well. I flipped him over onto his back and kissed his collar bone. I licked up to his neck, tasting a faint hint of bubblegum. I laughed and the vibrations made him shudder. He gripped my forearms as I continued down. I kissed his chest before moving lower. Kissing him was the only thing I could seem to do.

I finally removed his b- panties? I looked up at him with curiosity. He looked away and flushed.

"F-Fionna dragged me to the mall and we had to buy her panties… She dragged me in and made me buy some for myself…" He pushed his knees together and put his fist up to his lips. He couldn't stop blushing. It was so fucking adorable.

"Hey…" I pushed his hand away. I also pushed his knees apart and kissed his thigh. "I love you." He nodded. He relaxed immediately when I rubbed my hand up and down his leg.

(A/N) There will be sex. Just need to clear that up.


	6. Chapter 6

He shivered from the touch. He bit his bottom lip and sucked in a little air. His hand hadn't lowered from his lip. I moved my hand slowly from his calf to his thigh… Then, I was suddenly there. My hand was gently touching him through his panties. He took in a shuddery gasp and shivered. I gently gripped him. He tried to bury the back of his head into the pillows.

"A-Ahhh…" He shuddered again. I smiled and gripped him harder. He kept making those noises. They were delicious. I started to move my fingers up and down, but soon stopped. I knew this was torture to him. Before he could complain, I explained to him.

"It'd feel much better if you weren't wearing panties." He nodded slowly before I pulled them off of his waist, down his legs, and off his ankles. I hadn't looked at him yet. When I did I was drooling.

To say the least, he was big. Weird, considering that 1, he's the uke, and 2, that he's GUM. I couldn't care less right now. I was over him in no time. I gripped him by his base, hearing him moan even louder.

"Truly is better, no?" I asked coyly. He nodded. I laughed before running my tongue over the tip. He continued to throw his head back and moaning even more. Ignoring all I could, I started going down on him even farther. I swirled my tongue all around what I had in my mouth. I gripped his base a little harder.

Soon enough, I was deep throating him. He kept making noises and writhing. He was putty in my hands.

Feeling him pulsing, I pulled away before he could cum. He seemed almost grateful, yet so pissed that he was going to kill me. I laughed again and I hooked my thumbs in my boxers. Soon enough, the cloth was discarded and he stared. Oh, he SO wanted me.

"Like it? Good. It's going in you." He quickly scrambled to the edge of the bed and hopped out. To say the least, I was surprised. When he started sprinting for the door, I quickly followed.

He was down in the kitchen and was going through a bag. What he pulled out was so delicious. Banana lube and some condoms. I pulled him to my chest and kissed his nose.

"You are awesome AND you are SO dead for not bringing that in the first place." He giggled before looking over my shoulder and his smile fading. I turned to see Fionna.

"Fionna, you might want to leave, because this is sex time." I stated before picking PG up bridal style. I carried to his room and threw him on the bed. I took the condoms and rolled one on. I opened the lube and smothered four fingers. I gently pressed one to his entrance, but stopped.

"What?" He asked worriedly. Logic was running through my head.

"You're gum. Stretching you shouldn't hurt, right?" He stopped himself, and his face turned blank.

"… I wouldn't know. I've never done anything… Stretch worthy."

"Wanna test it then?" He nodded once again. I pushed all four fingers in, and he stretched around them nicely.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Fucking sweet." I took my fingers out and replaced them with my rock hard hard-on. He moaned.

"Does it feel really good, PG?" I asked seductively. He only whimpered. I started to move slowly.

"Does it sound good? Tell me PG, do you like dirty talk?"

"Yes…" He said softly.

"What?" I like hearing him say it.

"YES! I love it!" He panted out. He wanted it.

"Good." I smiled wickedly. "Because it's not going to stop." He moaned as I started to move faster and a little harder.

"Am I deep inside you? Do you like my cock being far in you? Rubbing against your walls?" He moaned louder. I angled myself a little differently and jackpot. His eyes shot open and he practically screamed. It was so good to him. His prostate was going to be bruised by the time I was done with it. I kissed his forehead, moving as fast and as hard as I could against his prostate.

I was pretty sure that I was making him see so many stars.

"M-MARSHALL!" He screamed suddenly. I realized that he was coming. Before I could stop myself, I was already pumping him, making him ride out his orgasm with my hand. His walls were tightening around me, and I couldn't stop myself from cumming. When I was done coming down from my high, I pulled out and almost passed out next to him.

We were breathing hard and he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Best. Sex. EVER." He declared. I laughed and hugged his shoulder.

"Sure buddy. I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed his forehead and we fell asleep.


End file.
